Computer workstations and desktops often contain highly sensitive components and data that often need to be kept secure from unauthorized personnel or users. Thus, the workstations and desktops often include access covers with locking mechanisms to inhibit or prevent unauthorized access.
In many conventional arrangements, a padlock or laptop-type lock (often known as a “Kensington lock”) is used without the benefit of an added secondary or “backup” lock. However, even in those cases where a secondary or backup lock is included a rather cumbersome arrangement may be afforded. For instance a padlock provision may be afforded to the access cover while a key lock is also provided in the cover. The key lock is helpful because the padlock arrangement does not readily prevent a user from opening the cover sufficiently to still gain access to the computer components inside the cover. However, this dual arrangement can often be inconvenient to manage, and leaves tremendous room for improvement.
Other problems have long been noted with desktop or workstation access covers, in that the removal of a cover is normally accomplished solely through cumbersome and awkward physical movements and manipulations. Another compelling need has thus been recognized in connection with being able to remove a cover more quickly and efficiently, with minimized physical manipulation on the part of the user.